A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 26
This is the second issue in Volume 5 of A Long Road to Fortune. It is titled Home. Issue 26 Passing the numerous buildings of businesses and residences alike, Tecpan really looked like a fallen remnant of civilization. Everything aligning the main avenue was battered and broken, not a single building possessed intact doors or windows, and whatever they may have possessed before was surely looted. Valdez couldn't help but stare in awe at what used to be Tecpan de Galeana, well aware that the apocalypse managed to bring out society's true colors. The concrete roads, filled with pedestrian groseros hopelessly trying to reach the truck our survivors sat in to no avail. The only thing that remained unchanged in the town of Tecpan were the statues made in honor of war and political heroes such as Benito Juarez and Hermenegildo Galeana, and of course those locations that demanded undeniable respect such as the graveyard Valdez and Francisco had been eying peacefully. Valdez leaned forward on his window and placed his elbow firmly down on it, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Do you ever think about what being one of those things is like? I mean, just brain dead and wanting nothing but lunch all the time? Just thinking about it bores me to death. I mean, if I was a zombie I'd be chasing girls to get laid, not eat them.” Valdez bantered. Gustavo keep his eyes firmly on the road ahead while Aguila, who was riding shotgun, had dozed off. Jaime joined in on the snooze fest too, as the streets couldn't be any more somber and strangely tranquilizing. “That's gross Valdez. But yeah, must be boring as all hell. I mean just look at those tools, dieing to be put down. I'd gladly do it for them but I'm just one man. I can try though.” Francisco replied. “Yeah tough guy, go jump out the window and beat all of them to death! Come on once you start I'll record you killing them and put it on Youtube for the whole world to see so they say to themselves 'wow Francisco Lastname is bad ass'” Valdez replied, mocking him. “My last name is Navaja, and yeah I'd like that.” Francisco replied, the second part of his exchange in a sarcastic tone. “Too bad my poor ass don't have no camera Frankie boy.” Valdez responded. Francisco just sighed, knowing this exchange could go on and on given Valdez's tenacity and passion for rude verbal exchanges, so he simply ceased to reply. As the truck passed the local middle school and business school that formed a part of the local neighborhood, the bridge to the town of El Cerrito and out of Tecpan became increasingly notable in the distance. Miraculously, this bridge still stood tall and mighty, something other local bridges couldn't say about themselves. “Well this make things a hell of a lot easier! Get your gear ready men, we'll be there in 1 minute.” Gustavo said, ecstatic. The thought of those many weapons locked up inside that armory nearly gave him an erection. “Do you really think those weapons will be there sir? I mean, the whole town's a mess, who's to say we'll find anything.” Francisco commented. “I have a gut feeling boy, I'll leave it at that. If not I'm willing to bet there are at least some people for us to salvage. If anything...unless god feels like a damn bastard today.” Gustavo replied. As the truck passed the bridge, the town's two entrances and the city limits sign became increasingly visible. In about thirty seconds, Gustavo stopped the truck in front of the first street that served as the entrance to the town. It was distinguishable by a restaurant with a pool. The large sign that was elevated high into the air thanks to a pole looked unscathed and it still read “Villas Marbel” in perfect paint as if the apocalypse had never occurred in its vicinity. As Valdez got off, he went ahead and inspected the area around the street. He could spot the metal gates surrounding the property of the restaurant which also included a house that doubled as a small nail salon. This particular house belonged to Yvette. “Hey, wait for the rest of us Valdez! You're not going to be the only hero!” Aguila said, calling out to the boy. Valdez simply smirked and replied “Can't pull a fast one over you can I Aguila? I couldn't be half the hero you were if I gave it my all.” he added. Valdez made Aguila smile. Truth be told, Valdez was that kind of person who you couldn't really hate or stay mad at because he was just that great to be around of. It was very hard to be his enemy and how rival delinquents and gangs could was anyone's guess. “Can I ask you something?” Aguila asked Valdez. “Shoot.” Valdez replied. “How can you be so happy man? After everything that's happened recently. It fucking sucks yet you're smiling through it completely. Did you not suffer enough? It's unrealistic is all...” Aguila said. Valdez had not response ready but he had to admit to the unconventionally small amount of how much the apocalypse failed to change him. He was still the same Valdez he was before the world went to deeper shit. Killing a guy five days ago even slipped his mind. It really amazed him just how much he couldn't change who he was. This was so confusing yet he knew he could embrace it. Being strong meant one thing in this new life, and Valdez had realized this. The true definition of strength for him, was to never let the world change you for worse so as to never die along with it. “Well, I'm just that strong.” Valdez said while smiling big with close eyes, after he could muster up a reply. Aguila only responded with a single amused chuckle. Valdez was a rare specimen that had to be preserved and studied, or so he though in his head. Just then, Gustavo's steps snapped him out of his thoughts. “Hey!” Gustavo called out. “Put these on your weapons.” He had tossed two silencers at their direction for their respective firearms. Both men complied and silenced their weapons. Their mission was ready to start. “After you.” Valdez said to Gustavo. Gustavo just smirked and took the lead. Valdez couldn't believe this was the same man that put a bounty on his best friend almost 2 weeks ago. ---- Back at the marketplace, Yuridia Baltazar had snuck off the reservation. Having located her knife and rifle, Yuri decided it was time to go out and return to her old neighborhood, la Apolonio. She walked with her eyes closely peeking at her surroundings as she took slow and calm steps. The last thing she wanted to do was call attention to herself. With a tight grasp on her rifle, she was ready to shoot at any moment. From what Yuri could observe with her eagle eyes, this part of town was rather empty and devoid of groseros. As she made her way down the street, Yuri marveled at just how much these houses were salvaged. Maybe about a handful of them were completely trashed and about a dozen others were hit too but their damage was minimal compared to trashed homes. Suddenly, Yuri turned to meet a screeching sound, a rather weird one at that. Nothing compared to a grosero's snarling. Yuri turned to inspect the infected. She knew who this grosero used to be. One of her co-workers at the beauty salon. Her name was Raquel, but it was not like it mattered now. Raquel screeched and she couldn't stand. Yuri wasn't going to leave her like that though so she moved forward and sunk her knife into Raquel's skull. “What the hell happened to you...” Yuri asked herself. The flesh on Raquel was soft and spongy and the screech of agonizing pain it let off was unnerving. Yuri though groseros were weird before but now she thought they were even weirder...although these, like Raquel, were much weaker...dieing. She wasn't going to stop and look at it much longer though, it was homeward bound for her. Yuri lived in the second floor of a local cyber cafe, which were common all around Tecpan considering many inhabitants couldn't afford internet service and much less a computer. So for as long as she could recall, she'd be hit on frequently everytime she went home by many customers present to her come or go. Things like “Nice ass” or “How much for the night?” were burned into her thoughts. Looking at the empty cyber cafe now, she could breathe in relief as she knew no one would say anything to her now. “I can't believe they looted the computers. Who's going to need a computer at a time like this?” Yuri thought to herself. With tranquility Yuri made her way over to the stairs and the second floor. She reached for her keys on her pocket and opened it slowly. She marveled at the sight. Everything was exactly the way she had left it. Nothing was looted, nothing was taken, and nothing was broken. So instinctively, Yuri tossed her weapons aside and fell on top of her bed to relax. Her humble abode was large room. Practically just a bedroom with a kitchen and a bathroom. It was nothing special but she couldn't help but love it either way. All she could do now was relax doing what she came here to do. ---- Ashton, Liza and Mimi had also escaped from the marketplace, on a trek of their own. Both of them had to guide the headache-ridden Mimi to cross the OXXO and to the other side of town, the side separated by the main avenue. The trio was headed on a course to Ashton's home, a fortified fortress that sounded way too good to be true. “When I left, I still had running water and some electricity. Not too mention a generator, medicine, and food. My aunt Patricia actually did all of that.” Ashton said. Mimi's eyes widened at the mention of medicine. “What did happen to her Ashton? To Patricia?” Liza asked, a worried look on her face following Ashton's depressed look with the mention of her name. “She...didn't make it. All I know is that she died saving me. Why, I don't know. She'd barely even gotten close to me so I don't understand why she didn't just leave me to die at that hospital.” Ashton added. “I'm sorry Ashton...I'm sure she had her reasons.” Liza replied. “Please Liza, don't be sorry. This doesn't even compare to what you've been through so there's no need for you to apologize about something inferior.” he rudely retorted. “What does that mean Ashton? You think I shouldn't are about others just because things haven't been good for me either? Do you know how stupid and selfish you sound right now? I don't need a lesson from Mr. Self-loathing.” Liza replied back. The incredible annoyance in her voice was greatly present. Ashton could only look down in response. “Fine. Forget I said that. Thanks, Liza.” Ashton replied. He wasn't met with a response from Liza, as he expected. Mimi couldn't help but watch in shock. One minute, both of them were ecstatic and the next, angry at each other. She knew she had to speak up or else she'd regret it later. “Okay can both of you just calm down? I don't want to hear you if all you're going to do is bicker for silly reasons. It's like you're already married god damn...” Mimi said, finally mustering her reply. “Yeah, you're right. No need to fight.” Liza said. Ashton turned to face her with a half-smile, unsure of what to feel. “Are you guys going to apologize now or just make things awkwardly quiet?” Mimi demanded. “I'm sorry Liza. You were just being supportive and sweet to me and I shut you off like that. Even tried to victimize you instead of me. It WAS selfish and stupid.” Ashton said. “I'm sorry too Ashton. I didn't have to take those shots at you. I really didn't.” Liza responded. With that, both friends awkwardly smiled back at each other. Mimi noticed this and smiled back. With that, the couple kissed in an effort to make up, which worked wonders in the end. “Aww this is too sweet. I'm going to barf. Hiegh...” Mimi mocked. Liza and Ashton smiled and rolled their eyes in response, both glad to have put that ridiculous argument past them. Although both couldn't help but think back to Mimi's married comment. They were young still...yet the idea couldn't seem more amazing for them in their eyes. “Okay we're here. What were you guys going to show me?” Mimi asked. “This.” Ashton replied. He extended his right hand out to Mimi and opened his fist to reveal a key. “We're all going to live here from now on. We'll still help the marketplace with their endeavors but if we can, we'll come back here every night and sleep tight. Enjoy a nice shower, a bit of music maybe.” Ashton said. “Not to mention the fact that Ashton has toilet paper...seriously that must have been one of the first things people looted.” Liza added. Mimi was going to live the life in the apocalypse, she thought. Food, friends, a fortified home. It was incredible. “And a proper bedroom. Eh, eh.” Mimi nudged both Ashton and Liza, who were amused but clearly blushing, even more so after meeting each other's gaze. ---- Max ran around the marketplace, in search of Ashton. He was holding the boy's machete on his right hand. Max had the intention of returning the weapon so all he could do now was yell for him around. Causing a commotion as Mendoza, Sandra, Leslie Barrera, Jacobo Barrera, and the twins were alerted to Max's cries. “Ashton! Ashton!” he cried. “Sandra, could you calm your boy before he drives somebody nuts?” Mendoza asked. “Yeah, sorry about that. Give me a minute and he'll be quiet.” Sandra replied. She made her way outside the marketplace and over to Max, who nearly exiting the gates but had stopped to actually swing Ashton's machete around. Sandra slowly approached her son with intrigue. The way he swung the machete around wasn't wild and it didn't look like he was playing at all. It looked like actual honest to god practice. Pepe, who had removed his military shirt and stood wearing a white tank top as he wiped his sweat away with the former joined Sandra in awe. He too was astonished at just how proficiently Max was swinging Ashton's machete around. “What's all the commotion about?” Daniel said, joining Sandra and Pepe. “Max is putting on a show with that machete. I mean damn. He looks ready for his first grosero kill.” Pepe commented. “Yeah, don't count on that happening anytime soon.” Sandra replied. It did amaze her just how well Max handled the machete, too carefully to injured himself or anybody around him. The swings were perfectly calculated. As a mother, Sandra felt conflicted. Right in front of her eyes, her son was playing with a weapon only that he wasn't actually playing with it. He was learning how to use it to defend himself if need be. Sandra couldn't help but smile. “Okay sweetie that's enough swinging for one day. Why don't you come help gather equipment for the expansion and we give the machete to Pepe so he can give it to Ashton once he returns alright?” Sandra said to her son. “Okay. Sure thing mom.” Max replied, nodding accordingly. He ran over to Pepe and handed him the weapon. After that he saluted Pepe, who saluted back in amusement. Following this, he held his mother's hand as they both made their way back into the marketplace. “Well, how about that? There's something special about that kid.” Pepe said to Daniel. “Maybe. Just maybe.” Daniel replied. With that, both men returned to their expansion duties. ---- Gustavo and his faction had made it deeper into el Cerrito. Gustavo calculated that they'd be about 5 or 6 blocks away from it. El Cerrito was one big rectangle so it was easy for a new timer to get lost within it. Luckily, no one here was a stranger to the area and this mission could proceed smoothly. Behind the men, a trail of dead groseros paved the road. They'd been pretty lucky. Not a single her yet, just two groups of about a dozen so far. Nothing the men couldn't handle. “We've still gotta go deeper into it. Jaime, Aguila, don't you get lost now. Seriously, we'd lose your asses.” Gustavo said, warning both military men. They weren't from around here but their loyalty to Jorge Mendoza got them here. Aguila in particular had never visited Tecpan once in his entire life but he'd gotten used to his surroundings since then. All Aguila had ever wanted to be his entire life was a hero and that's why he joined the military in the first place. To serve his country proudly and surely. The grim reality of things however is what ultimately trapped him with a corrupt sergeant until a different man, a sergeant with integrity took him in. While serving with Mendoza, Aguila could actually feel proud of himself. He'd been saving lives and that is what he wanted to from the start. “You look happy man. Why's that?” Jaime asked him. “Oh no reason. None at all.” he replied. Francisco hung back behind everyone else. It was eerie around. Very quiet, enough to get him finicky. “Hey, Valdez.” he whispered. “You really think there are people around here? ...Valdez?” Francisco looked around. Valdez was nowhere in sight. He knew he hadn't gotten lost and he knew exactly where they were supposed to be going. No, he knew exactly. Valdez had purposely slipped away from the rest of the group. To do what however, was anyone's guess. ---- Valdez entered a home through a shattered window. It looked to be looted to the bare essentials. Hell, even some furniture was missing. He couldn't help but feel frustrated. “God damn it. Assholes jacking my shit. Ugh.” Valdez replied. This was his home and he hadn't seen it for about a month and a half. The plan was to go to Tecpan and look for family, re-group here, and leave for the mystical safe zone. But those dreams were long gone now. “They better have at least left me some tiddy whities.” he grumbled to himself. The kitchen was decorated with broken plates and empty cans of food. “Someone feasted themselves with MY food. Lovely.” he commented out loud. The living room wasn't much different. Same story, broken glass, looted things. Only his junior portraits and other portraits of his family remained hung on the walls. Even some floor tiles had been cracked. It was some insane shit in Valdez's eyes. Completely unbelievable. “Fuck it. I'm going to check my room out.” he said to himself. He made his way upstairs into a blue corridor. It contained five doors, two to the left, two to the right, and one at the end of the corridor. That particular door was a closet for brooms, coats, and such. Valdez made his way to the second door to the right, his room. As expected, it was a mess. His ACDC, El Tri, Mana, Pitbull, Metallo, and Guns N' Roses posters had been rudely ripped off of the walls. His tv's screen had been shattered and his bed had been battered. “Yup. My old enemies got here before me.” he thought to himself. He could find no clothing whatsoever save for a pair of jeans lying on the ground and a pair of purple boxers he found right underneath his bed. “Meh. Better than nothing.” he sighed. With that, he made his way back to his room's door. Ready to exit his home, he observed it once more. It had been reduced to shit. ---- Although he was supposedly on expansion duty, Mario had snuck off to feed his addiction. He needed his smokes badly and he wasn't going to let the end of the world and some wave of stupid ass groseros stand in his way. The first convenience store he found south of the zocalo would be his first place to look. The windows were already smashed to bits and the door was unlocked, which didn't heighten his hopes in the slightest. “I swear there better fucking be some smokes here...” he grumbled furiously to himself. His steps echoed loudly within the small store. All the shelves were empty save for a leftover bar of soap or a bag of chips here and there, amongst other things. Mario couldn't give two shits about everything else though, what he came to find lied behind the counter. “Grrraarrrll...” Mario heard behind him. A grosero had lunged at him from behind, catching him off guard. “Ugh. Get the hell off of me!” Mario yelled as he tried to shake his attacker off of him. The grosero's teeth were getting closer and closer to Mario's neck and it looked like they would surely feast on him today...until Mario delivered a jaw snapping headbutt to the grosero. With the teeth out of the way, Mario proceeded to shake it off of himself and get back up to his feet. Once he regained his stance, just one loud stomp from his boot finished it off. “Yeah motherfucker. You're not eating me today.” Mario gloated. He turned back to see six more groseros coming for him. He smirked and grabbed his metal pipe from the ground. “Come at me putos.” Mario said. And with that, Mario began to bash some heads with his trusty metal pipe. One grosero fell dead, as did another soon after, followed by a third, eventually a fourth, and finally a fifth. The remaining grosero looked odd however. It screeched in pain and its pain and agony put a smile on Mario's face. He did notice one of the grosero's arm was hideously overgrown compared to the other one. It was all but a sight to behold. Mario wasted no more time looking so he soon knocked the thing to the ground. “Line them up!” he yelled. He lined his metal pipe up next to the grosero's head as he bent over slightly. “Three...” Mario swung his pipe lightly back and forth. “Two...” Mario swings became a bit faster. “One...” He stopped. “Heheh.” He smirked, and just as soon he hit the head off of the grosero as if it were a golf ball, taking care of it for good. Mario then shook his pipe in order to get some blood and guts off it. He finally turned back to the counter and inspected. Nothing. He wouldn't be smoking anything today, and it infuriated him to no end. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues Category:Issues Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories